etchnionfandomcom-20200213-history
Addison
The Village of Addison is located in the northern region of the Reyida District. It is the second largest manuciple located in the Reyida District behind the City of Centura . History Addison was founded by an adventurer from the City of Centura, James Addison. James decided to venture north as only areas east, west, and some of south of Centura were explorered. Ventures north did not go much beyond the Village of Helvalon at that point. James came across another large mass of land north of the sea that was north of the Ursan Pennisua land. He would then start his ventures onto this land mass. This land would be later claimed by the District of Reyida again. James later came across an ideal location located in a small flat area with some woodland trees located behind a large hill sorounded by a small lake. James would then build his safehome in this location, which is now where the City of Addison is located. This home is still located in the downtown section of Addison. James then built a becon to mark this location. Others began to see the becon, and traveled north to it. Travelers also entrieged by this location moved in, and were welcomed by James. Shortly after a village was established and was named after James. More homes and a townhall were constructed, even a reciver/repeater communications tower was constructed. James was then appointed mayor of the village by its citizens. James was honoured but rejected this title as he didn't feel the want to be the center of attention for the village. James decided he must keep doing what he set out to do. James then left one morning to do more exploring in the north. James has not been heard of since, nor has returned. Present The Village of Addison is the third largest community, after The City of Vetriver , and The City of Centura , in the known Sector, and the second largest in the District of Reyida. Addison has been a steadily growing city, in recent times it has been slower as the nearby City of Vetriver in the Senja District has been gaining rapidly. However, Addison doesn't seem to be going for a decline. The Village of Addison does feature a good number of notible assets. Addison has a good ammount of single homes, a few apartment complexes, a few high-rise towers, a few stores, a LeWick's fast food location, a RTA Subway Station, and a good ammount of commerical presesce. Landscape Addison is located behind a large hill with a large cliff, and sourounded by a small lake connceted to a river. A jungle sourounds the city to the north east. Notable Features *Addison Village Hall *The Addison Atrium *Original Hauktel location *Airion Research Labratories *Reyida District Governmental Building *Addison Welcome Sign *LeWick's Burger's & Fries Transportation Two major Routes run through The Village of Addison, Route 5 and Route 6. The Route 1 freeway is just to the East of the village as well. Addison is also served by an RTA Subway station, and is connected to the Village of Helvalon, and the City of Centura. Neighbourhoods *Central Addison *South Addison *Hillside *Havenwoods (Under development) *Riverside Heights (Under development) Future Expansion Project Recently The Village of Addison is looking to do a major expansion project. This includes several new developements and neighbourhoods along with it. This expansion project will double the size of Addison. Addison's unique terrain make it challenging to develop around, however the Village Board released a map of the planned expansion. Category:Villages Category:Reyida